Kissies for Carlos
by buttlos
Summary: Carlos feels like he's going to be alone and kissless for the rest of his life, but Kendall is there to show him that, hey, kissing really isn't that big of a deal. kenlos one-shot


so this isn't technically the first kenlos thing i've ever written, but it's the first one i've ever finished, so i hope it's okay! but anyway this ends really abruptly cuz i kinda just wanted to finish it so if you want to pretend what happens, then by golly, please do. also i didn't check for mistakes, so if you find them, please point them out and laugh, but don't do it where i can see or i'll get embarrassed. :^) thanks!11!

* * *

><p>Carlos sighs as he plops face down onto the bright orange couch of 2J. The four of them had just come back from seeing The Unicorn Princess (in 3D!) and, for the most part, the nightmare of his day was forgotten in that short hour and a half. But the instant they left the theatre, the events of the day came flooding back. All of the speed dates gone wrong, screwing up royally with Candy and Megan (who he, admittedly, still couldn't remember who's who), and then seeing all the kissing and the happy couples in <em>Kiss and Tell<em> – it just put a damper on his entire mood for the rest of the day.

He can't help but groan into the cushion as he pushes his face deeper into it, remembering all the awful things that happened because he's "an incompetent fool", as one of the girls so nicely put it. Maybe he should just stick to being single for the rest of his life. Growing old with a bunch of dogs (because he still doesn't like cats), or maybe hamsters, really doesn't seem like the worst idea in the world the more he gets to think about it.

"Hey," Carlos hears above him, but doesn't acknowledge it or the swift smack on the butt he got that went along with it. "What's yer problem?" The voice is easily identified as Kendall's and by the tone in his voice, it's not hard to figure out that he's not exactly pleased with Carlos' moping. "Why are you pouting into the couch?"

Kendall doesn't get a clear answer, just some whining and muffled groans until he sits next to Carlos' head and lifts his friend's head up by the back of his neck, Carlos still rambling.

"-and now I'll never know what it feels like to get kissed and I'm gonna end up living alone in the mountains and become friends with all the woodland creatures like Snow White and then-"

"Is _that_ what this is about?" Kendall snorts, his obvious amusement at Carlos' expense causing Carlos to groan again and smash his face back into the couch cushion. "Oh come on, Carlos. You're not gonna end up alone in the mountains with a bunch of wild animals."

Carlos turns his head, whining a bit in protest of what Kendall said. "Yes I am! I've never had a real girlfriend and every time I try to get one, something goes wrong."

Kendall cringes, rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. He wants to tell him "no, that's not true", but as sad as it sounds, it really is true. It's not that Carlos wouldn't make a good boyfriend or anything, because he really is one of the sweetest people Kendall has ever known; it's just that most girls don't know how to handle someone like him. Carlos is a lot of energy and immaturity and he doesn't really think before he says things and he leaps without looking, so it's a lot to take in. But when someone gets used to it, his antics take a back seat to the charming personality he does have.

"I've never even had my first kiss and I'm almost seventeen. I'm such a loser."

"_Oh-_kay, enough with the pity party," Kendall exclaims, jolting up from the couch. He takes the back of Carlos' hoodie and yanks him into a sitting position, ignoring the pathetic look on his face. "You are _not_ a loser, and no friend of mine is going to sit around feeling sorry for himself because of one or two or ten dates that kind of went really wrong and you couldn't get a girlfriend."

He means well, really he does. But sometimes Kendall doesn't have the best verbal skills and everything seems to come out wrong, especially today, and it takes him a moment to realize that what he said was probably one of the worst things he could've said at the moment and mentally berates himself for it. The words make Carlos' eyes widen in horrible realization, causing him to whine again and slouch down, practically melting off of the couch into a limp, sad lump on the floor.

"See? I really am a loser! I can't even get one date to go right without you or Jo there to help me." A whine works its way out of Carlos' throat as the events of the day play over again behind his eyelids _again_. He half wishes that he could just turn off his brain, but Logan says that he would die if that happens and Carlos kind of likes living. A lot. "And _still_ no kissie for Carlos."

"_Carlos_," Kendall sighs, exasperated. "Kissing isn't that big of a deal. You really aren't missing anything."

"Oh yeah? Well if it isn't such a big deal, when why do you and Jo kiss all the time, huh?"

Well, Kendall hadn't been expecting that. And honestly, he doesn't really have an answer for that. Kissing really isn't a big deal, not in Kendall's mind, yet he can't place exactly why he and Jo kiss so much. Maybe because it's the boyfriend/girlfriend thing to do? Or maybe it's because, okay, it does feel nice and sometimes he just can't help it.

So he huffs, only admitting a small defeat to himself. "I don't have an answer for that," Kendall starts and is interrupted by another depressed groan from Carlos and quickly adds onto his statement. "_But!_ That's nothing to be all mopey Carlos about, okay. It's just kissing."

Carlos can't help but roll his eyes. "That's easy for you to say. You've been kissed plenty of times."

"It's not the end of the world."

"Says you."

"Okay, you know what?" Kendall stands up suddenly, yanking Carlos up by his shoulders and holds him there, his eyes boring straight into Carlos wide and confused ones. "I'm gonna show you that a kiss is just a kiss."

Before Carlos has a chance to think, or even _think_ about thinking, Kendall plants his lips directly on Carlos'. It doesn't last more than three seconds, but it's everything that he ever thought a kiss would be and more. Kendall's lips aren't super soft or anything, but they still feel so _good_ against his own. They both stare wide-eyed, lips still connected.

When they pull away, Kendall swallows thickly. His nerves a suddenly shot and he involuntarily squeezes Carlos' shoulders as his mind mulling over everything. He quickly shakes off the feeling, clearing his throat loud and dramatic. "Uh...see? Just a kiss..."

Carlos is blinking rapidly, almost in a comedic fashion. He's just standing there, stunned and his eyes flicker between Kendall's lips and his eyes. For a moment, Kendall's worried that he might've broken Carlos by the way he's barely breathing and standing so still, but then Carlos finally lets out a heavy, shuddering breath, his tongue darting out to wet his oddly dry lips. "...whoa..."

So they stand there, awkwardly as a thick silence wraps around them. Kendall's hands find their way into his pockets, Carlos rocking back and forth as he lets his eyes wander about.

"Wanna do it again?" Kendall asks cautiously, eyebrow raised.

Carlos nods, teeth gleaming in the light. "Chyeah I do!" He reaches out and yanks Kendall into his personal space by his jaw, meshing their lips together.


End file.
